


Have you ever wondered?

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Romildia (Romilda Vane/Alicia Spinnet) [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:42:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28867983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Well?
Relationships: Alicia Spinnet/Romilda Vane
Series: Romildia (Romilda Vane/Alicia Spinnet) [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2116716





	Have you ever wondered?

Our story starts in Alicia and Romilda Spinnet's house.

Alicia said, "I've always wondered if there's a potion that smells of what you hate most."

Romilda smirked. "As in the exact opposite of Amortentia, you mean?"

Alicia replied, "Yeah, exactly."

Romilda told her, "Never heard anything about a potion like that at the Amortentia testing factory, Alice."

Alicia shrugged her shoulders. "Doesn't mean it doesn't exist though."

Romilda asked her, "What would this hate potion smell like to you then?"

Alicia admitted, "I'm not sure, Romey."

Romilda laughed. "Really? I bet yours would smell like burnt toast, wet dogs and muddy Quidditch gear!"

Alicia playfully hit her. "Well, yours would almost definitely smell like firewhisky!"

Romilda nodded. "You got that spot on."


End file.
